UNCHARTED: The Truth of Drake
by Nathan Drake Outlaw
Summary: Nathan Drake is getting married to the woman he loves, but will the truth get in the way? How about his long lost siblings? Rated T just in case.


**I Do Not Own The UNCHARTED Series, Only "Naughty Dog" Does.**

**_Chapter I: Marry Me_**

** I'm the heir of Sir Francis Drake. You all know that. The problem is... I may be lying. I have survived all kinds of dangers: Yetis, Zombies, Hallucinations, but I never survived the truth.**

Yemen Airport: After the falling temple

I just lost a valuable ring which was Francis Drake's ring. It's engraving was "SIC PARVIS MAGNA" which means: Greatness from Small Beginnings. Now I have a new ring. Soon will be my wedding ring to a young reporter, that is if she'll not try to kill me. "Y'know, I'm a reporter; you're a hardcore archaeologist." Elena had said to me. "What you kids talking about?" My closest friend Sully said snooping. He was piloting the plane. He had been a "father- figure" to me. I was taught to use a a MAG- 5 at the age of 15. "I asked her to marry me." I answered smiling. We've been through a whole lot of adventures. "I don't know..." She trailed off. I crossed my fingers, hoping that Elena will say yes. The ring grew heavier in my pocket. Her blond hair shimmered. "Yes" she answered. "Well I'll be; kid, you're getting married!" Sully laughed. "Mrs. Elena Fisher Drake, or just Elena Drake?", Sully added.

_**Chapter II: Kidnapped**_

We landed in New York. It was a warm, sunny day. Sully was flirting with some women, Elena had to go to the _New York Times _to report what happened. That left me alone in a park. I had to wear a leather jacket to hide my PARA- 9. I saw kids playing with a ball. I smiled. _Maybe me and Elena could have some kids._ I started to walk to a nearby restaurant, then a white van pulled over and someone grabbed me. "W-what's happening?!" I managed to say before they knocked me out.

_**Chapter III:**_** Siblings****  
**

I woke up tied to a chair. My vision was woozy, but my hearing was fine. "Are you sure this is him? He looks... obsolete." a man said, I hope he wasn't talking about me. " Nonsense. This is him." A woman said. My vision came back. I saw a woman with brown hair, wearing a grey shirt and tattered jeans. The man had messy brown hair, wearing a trench coat and a black shirt. "Who are you?" I asked. "You're siblings, Nathan."

"What? H-how do I know you are lying!?" I yelled. "Our mother committed suicide and our father abandoned us at 'Sir Francis Orphanage'." The man said. "Kevin, let's just tell him who we are. My name is Amy, and this is Kevin. Do you want us to untie you?" She said. "Uh... sure. It's not like I'll escape or anything..." I lied. Amy pulled out a knife and cut the rope that kept me on the chair. I stood up and kicked Kevin out of the way and ran out. "Sorry, but I'm getting married soon!" I bashed open the door. I was still in New York, except I wasn't near the park. I searched my pockets for my gun, I only had my ring. "Dang it!" I kept on running. I saw Amy on a building with a Dragon Sniper. I pushed though the citizens, I know my bloodline: I would never shoot a innocent person, until Kevin came charging with a knife. I kept on running, ignoring all the people who are cursing and yelling. I had time to pick up a stuffed toy for a little boy, then I kept running. Kevin was fast, he caught up with me, but I ran into an alley and climbed up a dumster. I used my parkour skills to jump onto a ledge, then I saw a red dot right on my chest. Amy aimed her gun at me. She shoot at me but I stumbled to the left. I heard screaming and crying, I hope no one died. I climbed on top of a building, just to find Kevin there. "Just stop so I won't kill you." He charged at me. I blocked his attack; when he lost his balance, I kicked him on the back. He got up fast. He punched me on my face, he was going to hit me on the chest, but I turned and pulled his arm back. He yelled in pain. I pushed him away and jumped up to the next building. I searched for Sully or Elena, but I was tackled by Kevin. He put me in a headlock and pulled out a tranq. "Look, I don't want to hurt you." He said. "Kevin, I'm getting married, so please... stop..." I choked. I managed to slip out of his tackle and take the tranq out of his hands, then I shot him on the neck. He fell asleep. "I don't know how I'm related to him." I said.

_**Chapter IV: Escaped**_

I escaped. I finally escaped! I got to the hotel. Sully was passed out and Elena was wide- eyed. "Nate! Where were you!?" "I had a run-in with my brother and sister. I caused a riot, a normal day." I said. "Thank God you came safe!" She said. I saw Sully smiling. Elena gave me a soft kiss. We went into our room. She curled up next to me on the bed. She gave me another small kiss and fell asleep.

*_kkkkrrrriiiinnnngggg!*_

The alarm clock rang. I woke up. I found Elena sleeping, our legs tangled together, her head was laying on my bare chest. I carefully put her noggin on a pillow and put on a shirt. I walked out of the room and found Sully chatting with familiar faces. "Hey kid! I brought you some croissants!" Sully said. I looked at the faces: Kevin and Amy. "Uh... Sully... what are you doing with these people..." I asked. "They said they are your siblings." Sully said. "Kevin and Amy". He added. "Hmm... what's happening?" Elena stumbled into the room. "Hey babe, go back to bed." I kissed her on the forehead. "Come to bed with me later", she said. "Look, I've told you: I'm getting married; stay away from me!" "We need your help. It's our father, he still lives.


End file.
